


Christmas Gifts

by imgilmoregirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: After a Christmas dinner party at Granny's Belle is worried because Rumple got no presents.





	Christmas Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun. 
> 
> Anonymous prompted: Winter/Holiday “Wait, no one got you anything?”  
> And here it is my first Christmas fic! I so hope you enjoy it <3.

A small muffed sound resounded in the salmon house’s walls when Gold let himself fall on the couch with a weary sigh which was followed by the rather loud bang of a huge, heavy bag hitting the floor just a moment before Belle joined her husband, nuzzling at his side. Granny’s had hosted the Charming’s Christmas dinner party and they had spent a whole day smiling way too much while sharing small talks with everybody that approached them.

People were constantly wandering around the one of them who was holding Gideon at the moment, complimenting them for the baby and praising the child’s beauty and outward cleverness as he giggled happily at literally anything and smiled whenever someone baby-talked with him, which Rumple thought to be slightly ironic, since most of these people had wanted him dead just a couple of months ago, when they though he was a threat.

The said baby, was now nestled on his father’s chest, sucking at his own thumb as he breathed heavily in his sleep. Belle traced her husband’s jawline a look of wonder in her face.

"Shouldn't we take all of this upstairs?" She asked, pointing at the bag she had dropped by her feet.

"We can do it later. I don't know about you, but I'm feeling exhausted."

"Me too," the brunette agreed, placing a tender kiss to his shoulder, when they heard Gideon sneezing in his sleep. She giggled, caressing their son’s chubby cheek. "Oh, look at our boy. Isn't he the sweetest thing?"

Gideon was all dressed in a festive outfit that Belle insisted to make him wear, a Christmassy red and green sweater with a smiley snowman in the centre, Santa Claus socks and gingerbread shoes. When Rumple first saw the clothes, he had furrowed at them, but now that Gideon was wearing this, he secretly find them really cute.

"Indeed, he is," Gold murmured, remembering about how much the boy had tossed and turned and even screamed a little, right before they left. It had been a hard job to make Gideon sleep or even take his bottle. "He was a little fussy today."

"It's this horrible colic again," Belle sighed, moving herself so she could pick the bag up, opening it. "Let's see what do we get here."

She started to take a lot of things from inside there, stuffed animals, coloured balls, race cars and all kind of children stuff they could ever imagine.

"That's a great amount of toys," he pointed out, a little bit surprised.

"People love giving presents to children. But I've got a few things myself," his wife answered with a smile, taking a better look inside the bag before picking some other things and start to align them in their centre table. "Make-up kit, a lovely dress, a clock... Where are yours?"

There was an amusing frown on her face as Belle looked around, slightly confused that there were no more bags around. Rumple reached to touch the wrinkle which had formed in her brow and she instantly softened it.

"Mine?" He chuckled. "I didn't get any."

"Wait,” she blinked, “no one got you anything?"

"No, why would they?"

He didn’t understand why she seemed so concerned. Rumplestiltskin never truly expected any gift from those people; he knew they were family, but they never felt like it, with the only exception of Henry of course, but even him was always too attached to his moms and Emma’s family’s opinions to truly have a substantial relationship with any of them.

"Because they invited you for Christmas dinner," his lovely wife continued to insist.

"Belle, they invited me because they had to. It was almost an obligation,” Gold remarked. “Nobody really _wanted_ me there. I am a villain."

"And so is Zelena,” Belle bounced, “and Regina, and Killian."

She was so upset that he could have laughed, but Belle was taking it to seriously for him to do so. His precious beauty, always so caring and protective over him and their son; a part of him – the one that still felt the scars of his horrible past with Milah – could barely believe how much she loved their little family, and how devoted she still was to him, after all the bad he had done.

"But they don't believe I can change and I can't blame them."

"Well, I believe in you," she assured him, giving Rumple a soft grin. "Your gift is upstairs."

"No,” he shooked his head, looking down at their son, “my gift is here. The best thing you could ever give me is sound asleep in my arms."

"Oh, Rumple..."

Belle leaned on to press a kiss to his lips a hand running up and down, his now growing greying hair, before she pulled away, giving him one last kiss on the cheek as she let her eyes wander back to Gideon.

"That's the truth," Gold stated.

"But that doesn't mean I can't get you anything else," Belle said, standing up and making her way to the stairs. "Wait a minute."

Rumple lifted his son up taking him to the bounced that was placed near the couch, seeing as the baby shifted in his sleep by losing the warm contact of his father’s body.

"Remember my words, Gideon,” he whispered to the boy, “you have the best mama in all the realms."

She came back after a moment to find him smiling foolishly at the sleepy baby, nothing like the image of the big bad Dark One he once wanted to make everybody have. Belle giggled at it as she slid back to his side on the couch, placing a box wrapped in a Christmassy stamped paper with a big golden bow on the top.

"Here, open it," she commanded cheerfully, watching as Rumplestiltskin started to slowly unwrap it to find the contents of the box printed in a big pictured at the front.  "It's a polaroid camera, I thought about getting you a digital one, but this just seemed more like you."

"It's amazing, Belle,” he said, truthfully, “thank you."

"You just gave me so many incredible things," she said, mindlessly touching the pair of diamond earrings, he had gifted her with in that same morning. "I wanted to give you something useful and since you've filled my phone with pictures of Gideon I thought you'd like this."

The opened the box’s lid, taking the camera off and opening the refill package.

"I do," Gold guaranteed. "Guess I can start using it now."

He moved himself to the floor, bringing the camera close to his face and trying to get the perfect angle from his sleeping boy’s face. Once he was satisfied with the sight he had, Rumple clicked the camera’s button and it made a low noise as it started to print the picture, making Belle laugh with happiness.

"Do you think he is going to sleep for a while more?" She asked, rising in her feet.

"Half an hour, maybe," the husband guessed, knowing that after sleeping through the entire way from Granny’s until home, and being fussy as he was, Gideon’s sleep wouldn’t last much longer. "Why?"

"Come upstairs to find out," Belle said with a smirk, unbuttoning her blouse and letting it fall to the floor. "Santa Claus has left you one last gift."

Smiling back at her, Rumplestiltskin nodded with a wicked grin taking his lips. Of course, he was going to follow her, but first he would set the baby monitor on and take another picture, then he could take a lot more, when he was done with his wife. At least if Gideon didn’t wake up first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm so sorry if there is anything wrong with my writing, English is not my first language.


End file.
